


A Deviant Life

by sorrelspiral



Series: The Enigmatic Tales of Erica Bailey [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending?, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, My First Fanfic, Possession, and yes there is SiMarkus, guess you're gonna have to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrelspiral/pseuds/sorrelspiral
Summary: Everyday was pretty normal for Erica Bailey, until one day she wakes up in a world that is very familiar, yet very distant to her own. Trapped in the body of Simon, can Erica cope with this reality in the midst of the Android Revolution?
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: The Enigmatic Tales of Erica Bailey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625668
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfic! I based this on a dream that I had last year. I was quite hesitant to publish this, but I've now decided to share it with you all! There are elements of this story that it's similar to, such as Everyday, a Dog's Purpose and weirdly enough, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, if you'd like a taste of what you can expect.  
> Hope you enjoy!

February 2019  
Toronto

I was walking downtown in this chilly afternoon with my parents right behind; it's not as crowded like most days, but it's still got its hustle of cars going in and out the lanes, and there's a fairly good amount of people walking by me through the various shops.

I got my toque on with my hands tucked inside the pockets of my coat. Since I forgot my gloves at home, my hands already feel like giant ice blocks!

Despite all the sights and sounds (well, except for that one new French pastry shop that I spied that I should eventually go to), I'd imagine where I'd like to go next, so that I could possibly complete my blog that I called "The Greatest Adventure"; a logbook that I've been keeping since I was 10; my mom and dad kept moving from place to place (in some cases, country to country), so I'd made sure I jotted down all the fascinating memories I made in each place I've been to. I would especially highlight the various cultures and languages, through pictures and even enhanced my vocabulary! I was quite surprised that there were people who were interested in my antics.

I just got accepted into my exchange program through a mandatory course for my International Studies major at university, so that's a start... Whoa. Is it me or am I getting a bad headache? I felt myself about to crouch down onto the pavement, as if I had heavy nausea. 

"Erica sweetheart, why don't we all have something to eat?" my mom calls out to me, as I focus back to her. "Sure thing!" I reply.

It takes me a couple of steps before my headache gets worse. I feel like... I'm getting tugged? Not by someone, some _thing_.

I struggle to breathe, and keep conscious... There's a dark shadow with piercing eyes (?) that's taking over me....and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head.

I hear my father call out _"Erica, are you okay?"_ before I finally pass out. 


	2. UPDATE (Temporary, to be taken down soon)

Hello, readers! sorrelspiral here!

I apologize for my absence and lack of activity in less than a month; My anxiety got to me REALLY BAD.

I can assure you that this fanfic will continue; this chapter will feature Erica's sudden entrance into the world of Detroit: Become Human. 

This update will be taken down when the chapter is completed.

But anyways, please stay safe! Love you! <3


End file.
